User talk:Doomanvil
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Doomanvil, and thank you for your contribution to Hero Weapons! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JonTheMon (Talk) 08:29, October 31, 2010 Hey Good to see more of us from down under...Well close enough. I'm kiwi myself. But its still good to see people from our areas contributing to this wiki. --Alpha Lycos 08:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I didn't know you were from New Zealand! That's really cool because most of the people on this wiki (as far as I've seen) are British (which I have nothing against lol)! Doomanvil 08:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yup from the lush green land of the long white cloud haha. I know there is at least one other Aussie on here as well. You got xbox Live? --Alpha Lycos 08:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Nah, but I'd love to! It must be really fun to play with others on Fable III! Doomanvil 08:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) It is! But also I was going to say you could buy Fable(original not TLC) for 1200 mspoints via xbox live. Thats how I got it lol. Playing it as we speak. Got a Master Longsword and Master Longbow before doing the "Wasp Menace" quest haha. --Alpha Lycos 08:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC) But don't Microsoft Points cost money to get? I can't actually get them because my parents are like... control freaks (I was just about to say Communists lol). Doomanvil 08:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea mspoints cost money which sucks but sometimes its worth it. I know how it can be with control freaks for parents. My foster parents were the same. Glad I got out of there now lol. --Alpha Lycos 08:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I might be able to convince them to get me a couple of microsoft points because I'm on a bit of a "academic streak" and they're quite impressed. No offence intended but you're... adopted? Wow, this conversation gets more and more interesting by the second! Doomanvil 08:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Just tell them that if they get you mspoints and xbox live gold you will increase your academic streak thrice fold lol. Yea I was adopted by my aunt and uncle. Horrible years but at least I'm still here. --Alpha Lycos 08:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Haha... unfortunately, my parents aren't stupid (though it can be very useful that they're not). If it weren't for them, I'd be in some crappy public school (ironic because my school is a public school... but it is a academically selective school- ******************* (blanked out so people don't know too much about me). You might have heard of it- it's quite well known). Doomanvil 08:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol when it comes to schools I don't know much. I do know that a couple of the schools I went to have sister schools in Aussie and Japan though. --Alpha Lycos 08:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh well... hey, you don't go to school anymore do you? Doomanvil 09:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Nope lol finished back in 2004 --Alpha Lycos 09:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Not doing uni? Uni can be very helpful (if you make it in that is). Doomanvil 09:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually in the process of job hunting lol --Alpha Lycos 09:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That's what I meant by helpful. But doing uni doesn't mean you will definitely get a job though lol. So anyways, is Fable good? Doomanvil 09:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea Fable is pretty good. I like playing through all the Fable games I have in a row so having Fable 1 helps big time.--Alpha Lycos 09:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try to convince my parents... Fable sounds awesome to me... but I'll see if i can get TLC. Apparently it's better. Doomanvil 09:56, November 16, 2010 (UTC) You would have to hunt down the disc of it which is really hard. Xbox Live doesn't supply TLC which sucks --Alpha Lycos 09:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know... Doomanvil 09:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying to get TLC myself cause I've never played that version. I'm also hunting for the GOTY version of Morrowind lol --Alpha Lycos 10:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) What? Elder Scrolls 3? I've never played any of those games. I should consider getting it. Doomanvil 10:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I've got ES:III and ES:IV and both are very good. I've got an idea of hopefully creating a game one day that fuses that series with Fable lol --Alpha Lycos 10:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) As cool as it might be, it would be quite unlikely... I hope they make a Fable IV though, but I wouldn't want it to be too modern or it would end up like GTA except the person is using will to kill people instead of guns lol. Doomanvil 10:14, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea. Appearently LH studios has plans for up to either IV or V for the Fable series. As for the fusion game I was thinking it would have the customization from the Elder Scrolls games with the level system from Fable. I got the full idea but need to find the funds and company to build it lol --Alpha Lycos 10:19, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I also hope they don't make too many games in the Fable series because too many games would ruin Fable's awesomeness. And it would turn it into Final Fantasy lol. I thought it was "Final" and yet they make like a hundred games lol. As for the fusion game, good luck on that. And I agree that they should make Fable as customizable as the Elder Scrolls games because the customization in Fable III wasn't entirely great. Doomanvil 10:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol yea thats true. I wish the customization for Fable was like in ES:IV. You could mold the face and features to be just like your own face in real life. --Alpha Lycos 10:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That would definitely be awesome. Doomanvil 10:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Before I am removed from this wiki I wanted to apologize your your page personally. I wrong you and was an Idiot I was in a bad mood from stupid shit Alpha said about God and in turn treated you like an asshole so again sorry bout that. Take care It's alright. I'm not going to hold a grudge against you- true, you kinda harrassed be a bit, but it's nothing. I'm glad you apologized. It was a noble thing to do. I have one other thing to say- even though what Alpha Lycos said was rather offensive to some people, you shouldn't have bad mouthed him. That was not the best thing to have done at the time. Doomanvil 09:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC)